Midnight Angel
by aqua711marine
Summary: Boy sits in the crowd. Girl stands on the stage. One takes a chance. The other takes a risk. And then everything changes. SMITCHIE
1. We The Dreamers

_I'm the girl your ex will H A T E,_

_The girl your mother will L O V E,_

_And the girl you'll want_

_F O R E V E R_

_~*~_

Girl: Mitchie Torres, has a decent face, and the singing voice of an angel. She comes to this bar every Friday night because it's Open Mic Night on that day. It's the one thing she has to look forward to in her life.

Boy: Shane Grey, snotty, has an alright face, although he thinks he looks like a god. He has a unique singing voice, though its nowhere near as beautiful as Mitchie's. He's a real big shot in the music industry. If you want to be a singer, you better pray to the musical gods that Shane Grey likes you.

The Starting Point: Friday night, Open Mic Night at the Grumpy Turtle Bar. This is Shane's first time coming. He's had a long day at work, but he promised an intern he'd check out the place. If there was one thing that Shane Grey was good at, it was keeping his word. Mitchie on the other hand is a regular here.

The Placement: Girl stands backstage, tuning her guitar. Boy sits in the crowd in front of the stage, a bored expression on his face.

The Cliché Hook: This night is about to change their lives forever.

~*~

A girl steps out from behind the curtain, with a guitar in hand. She has soft features. Her pretty eyes stand out from the rest of her face. A few drunk men whistle and holler.

"Um, hi" she says softly into the microphone, "I'm Mitchie. I'm going to play you guys a song that I, uh, wrote".

Shane looks up, boredom slapped across his face. _Just one performance, _he thinks to himself, _and then I can leave._

He focuses on the girl and listens as she sings.

"_Pretty girls, they have it easy  
Living the strawberry kiwi life.  
Me, I just fill up on coffee  
Let the caffeine do the talking  
Well I'll always miss you and i'll always wish you'd been mine.  
Well if i was an english teacher  
I probably could get you to dance with me  
Well Robert Frost is in your wallet  
The Road Less Whatever-you-call-it  
oh, ohhh  
and I'll always miss you  
And i'll always wish you'd been mine  
Love, I'm afraid, that after tonight  
There won't be a way to see you  
But just for the sake of our storyline  
I'll wait a day to break the bad news  
ohhhh ohhhh  
So I'll buy myself a cheap apartment  
And I'll buy my heart a secret compartment  
yeah  
And when your memory starts to surface  
I'll toast to mistakes made on purpose  
yeahhh ohhhh  
Well I'll always miss you  
And I'll always wish you'd been mine  
Well it takes an idealist to know one  
And me and you, we had it goin for us  
yeahh  
And we the dreamers chase forever  
So at least yeah now we'll be together  
I guess  
Well I'll always miss you  
And I'll always wish you'd been mine.  
I'll always miss you.  
And I'll always wish you'd been mine."_

She finishes and smiles shyly. The bar goes wide. Shane sits in shock.

This girl is amazing. She just simply is. No doubt about it.

He jumps up off his seat and runs up on stage after her.

"Get off the stage, laddie!"someone croons and its followed by a chorus of drunken laughter.

Shane ignores it. "Excuse me", he says, and the girl turns around.

They lock eyes and stand there for a moment.

Shane's heart beats a little faster and his face grows red. And suddenly he loses the nerve.

"You're really pretty" he blurts.

She gives him an odd glance and nods. "Um thanks. Bye."

And just like that he's lost her.

And he's mortified.

But he doesn't forget her. In fact he dreams about this girl for almost a month. After that month, they will meet again.

But he doesn't know that now. All he knows now, is that he just lost the most beautiful, talented girl in the world.

He stares into the space where she was standing moments ago for a few minutes. Then he shakes his head.

"Fuck my life", he mutters, and fishes his car keys out of his pocket.

**Okay! So tell me what you thought of that. Should I continue it? Let me know!**


	2. These Wounds Don't Seem To Heal

"_The Sun Is About To Set, And Youre Still On My Mind. That Could Be The Most Cheesiest Line. But What You Should Know That This Is True, Im Probably Going To Fall For You."_

_-unsolvdrubixcube, _

~_Shane~_

Shane pulls into the driveway of mansion, head pounding. That girl, her voice, her song…her eyes...they spring back and forth between the walls of Shane's brain, threating to be the cause of a nervous breakdown.

God, what was her name anyways? Something with an M…Shane racked his brain trying to find the answer, but the girl remained nameless in his mind.

What was the use anyways? Shane didn't know why he even cared. He'd learned a long time ago, that love was only an allusion. It was like some taunting mirage that wavered ahead of you until you could no longer bare it, and you lunge for the one thing you've been wanting your whole life, only to find that it was only a lie.

She'd told him it was because he'd changed. "You've changed too", he'd protested. She'd said she'd fallen in love with him when he'd been responsible and careful and protective. "Are you saying you fell in love with me because I was mean?" he'd said quietly, voice cracking ,"Ashleigh, I'm a better person now. And I'm better because I love you"

She responded with two sentences, and then turned and left, not ever looking back. Two simple sentences, yet that to this day caused the most pain Shane had every expirianced in his years.

"The feeling isn't mutually" Ashleigh had shot at him, "We're over"

Shane didn't cry when he lost Ashleigh. Instead he built a shield. He wasn't ever going to let himself be fooled again. In two weeks, Shane would be become cold, jaded, and terribly, horribly mean.

People stopped liking Shane for his humor and kindness. He was rude, and a jerk. Someone to be avoided.

He'd stopped letting people in. So he sat, alone for the next 10 years, promising himself that never again would he lose himself. Never.


End file.
